Fairies vs Dark Angels
by IonicStorm
Summary: Lucy has a visit from two friends from her childhood but an unexpected guest sends Fairy Tail into a fight they don't know what to do about. This leaves them with the option of getting two new members needing their help, as much as they need theirs. NaLi, LucyxOC, ErzaxOC, Gruvia. ON HIATUS FOR THE MEANTIME
1. Chapter 1

"So Shorty's here?"A boy around Erza's age wearing a crimson jacket and fingerless gloves with a silver chain around his neck looked at a raven haired boy wearing dark goggles,a white longsleeve shirt, faded blue jeans, black boots, a silver chain around his neck, with his right arm bandaged as they looked at Magnolia.

"Definitely, but remember we're here to stop Lucifer..."The boy put on his goggles and began to walk into town surprising his elder."Let's go Ryu."

"Hey I should be the one telling you what to do."

"Then what do you say we do?"

"Go into town."

"Dumbass."

* * *

"So your friends from when you were a kid are coming to visit?"Mirajane, Wendy, and Levy were talking with Lucy who sat at the bar smiling at a letter in her hand.

"Yeah! I'm super excited too...although..."

"What's the matter?"

"They had a third brother...his name was Kaito, Ryu the oldest had the muscle, Shotaro had the kindness...but he had the brains...he was killed in an attack..."

"What attack?"

"A Dragon attack on their town. He was stabbed in the chest by its tail."

"What happened afterwards?"

"I don't know...that's as much as they told me in the funeral...that day was the worst for them so I can tell why, their parents were killed by a collapsed building before Kaito died."

"Wow they've had it rough."

"But we still can't wait to meet them."

"I can't wait either. So do me a favor and keep Natsu as far away from them as possible."

"Why?"

"If he even saw a bit of their strength...we'd need to build another guild."

"Why are they strong?"

"When we were kids Ryu's magic was scary, the most he could've done back then was a chain but that chain was made of Hell Fire and it dragged anything he wanted to hell."The three girls shivered picturing that type of Magic as Lucy smiled."It was harmless though just a chain made of fire although now...I feel like he's scarier than Erza if he mastered it. Kaito had Ring magic and he made the coolest things like fake dragons using them."

"Like a light pen?"

"Yeah but they moved and flew and breathed until he snapped his fingers. But Sho...Sho was the coolest."Lucy looked up with a slight blush and smiled making Mira and Levy smile and nod at each other.

"You liiiiked him?"

"I DON'T NEED ANOTHER HAPPY! And I guess I did back then, he used Smoke Magic and it had a bit of fire magic since it had embers in it. But he took me up in the air like we were flying, we did small disappearing acts whenever our moms would get together to take whatever they were making or for Birthday parties to get sneak peaks at the gifts or pieces of cake."

"Little thieves?"

"But he doesn't use magic after that day...he tried to go back to save his parents and his arm got crushed by the building."

"Did he lose it?"

"No Ryu stopped the building from crushing it completely but it still broke it and glass cut it up. He doesn't use magic to avoid straining it but he also got his revenge..."

"Revenge?"

"He used his magic to kill the Dragon with help from Ryu."

"Who's Ryu?"The four girls jumped up in surprise as Erza walked up behind them and turned to face her.

"An old friend coming to visit."

"When?"

"Today in a few hours or so."

* * *

"Found them."A man with black spiky hair wearing a black robe with black wings on his back holding a black staff stared at the Guild making an evil grin form on his face. He dove down as the two boys began to run towards the Guild.

* * *

"Now or never...Lucy we need to talk."Natsu walked up to Lucy and pulled her away from her small group confusing her and giving her a small blush.

"What is it?"

"There's no easy way to say this...you're off the team so we can have Lisanna on."

"What?"Lucy began to tear up hearing what the Dragon Slayer just said until the man broke in through the ceiling causing all the Guild Members to get ready to attack him.

"Slow down there tykes."The man held out his hand slowing down everyone and flew down to Lucy and Natsu."Well well what do we have here?"

'I can't reach Loke or anyone else in time.'Lucy's thoughts were going at a normal speed as she tried to grab her keys but from the slowed down time her hand was stopped by the man who began to laugh.

"A Celestial Mage? How stupid, you'll be my first-"The man was interrupted by a ball of crimson fire hitting him making time go back to its normal speed making him turn to face the doors where the boys stood.

"Hey Shorty!"

"SHO! RYU!"

"That's them?"Mira was shocked seeing the brothers as Lucy ran up to them with tears of happiness.

"Hey Shorty."Lucy hugged the two making them hug her back before facing the man.

"How you been?"

"I've been great, who is that?"

"King of the Dark Angels: Lucifer."

"I got this, stay back."The elder brother began to run at Lucifer surprising the other two.

"RYU STOP!"

"Dark Wind."Lucifer raised his hand and fired a blast of purple wind at Ryu sending him flying out.

"Damn it, Lucy tell your friends to back off."

"No Sho, he picks a fight with us and he's got one."Lucy put a hand on Shotaro's shoulder making him stay still as Erza and Gray stood up ready to fight. Before the two could attack, a chain made of crimson fire grabbed Lucifer's arm making Lucy and Shotaro turn around to see Ryu with a clenched fist aimed at Lucifer making them smile.

"BRING IT!"

Ryu pulled out the end of the chain from making Lucifer go towards him and punched him in the face sending him flying. As he flew in the air, Ryu yanked it again making him dive down and punched him again. As he was sent up again, Lucifer spread his wings and sent out a gust of wind extinguishing the fire and sent Ryu on his back. He then put his wings in an x shape and spread them again making a gust of black wind in the same shape fly at Ryu.

"RYU!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROWS!"A storm of arrows made of Ice flew at the attack and destroyed it with some arrows flying past and going towards Lucifer. The man then closed his wings making the attacks shatter on it and look to see Gray in front of Ryu smiling."If you wanted a fight you got it."

"REQUIP!"Lucifer then flew up higher as Erza tried to hit him with Lightning in her Lightning Empress Armor making him chuckle."What's so funny!"

"It's funny that you think those will stop me. DARK STORM!"He twirled his staff around before swinging it making a colossal wall of black wind go at the three. Wendy tried to breathe in Lucifer's attack but fell down began to cough after doing it for only a second but the attack began to get bigger and bigger making Erza grab her and hold her tight making the man above them laugh.

"SMOKE DRAGON'S SULFER STORM!"Everyone except Ryu gasped seeing a colossal cloud of smoke with embers in it block the attack and looked to see Shotaro in front of it with his hands on the ground."Is she okay?!"

"I...I'm fine."Wendy struggled to stand up before regaining her balance making Sho smile.

"Thank god, LUCIFER WHY FAIRY TAIL!"

"That's like asking why did I go after you two on the other side of Fiore, because I need to."

"Why?"

"The World Eater."

"The World..."

"Eater?"

"What the hell is that!"

"If you think Zeref's E.N.D is bad...this is like its almighty mentor!"The group watching gulped before seeing Natsu try to hit Lucifer.

"I DON'T CARE NO MATTER WHAT IT IS: IT ISN'T GOING TO EAT OUR WORLD! FIRE DRAGON'S-"

"Death Freeze."Lucifer held out his hand unleashing a blast of cold air freezing Natsu in place as his fist was covered in fire making it die. Lucy gasped and covered her mouth as all of Natsu's color left his body leaving him grey as he began to fall to Earthland.

"I got him."Shotaro turned into a cloud of smoke and caught the Fire Dragon Slayer before he touched the ground and set him down as Lucifer began to leave.

"You saved him this time, but next time, there's going to be a different outcome."

* * *

"It's..impossible...Natsu's heartbeat is slowly stopping and-"Porlyusica and Wendy stopped trying to heal Natsu as they began to grow exhausted making Lisanna and Lucy tear up and Makarov look away. But they looked in shock as Shotaro walked up to the slowly dying boy and opened his hand making a small ball of his smoke appear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"Lisanna tried to stop the boy but he already opened Natsu's mouth and put the ball inside of it and closed his eyes.

'Death Freeze releases a blast of cold air freezing the lungs stopping all the oxygen flowing inside and slowly killing the victim of the attack.'He then put two fingers on Natsu's throat and slowly moved them down to his chest.'If I can use the embers in my smoke and expand it, it should thaw out his lungs and if I pull it out in time, he'll be breathing making all the oxygen return.'He opened his hand wide and opened his eyes and put pressure on it making Natsu begin to cough. He trailed his hand back up letting out all the smoke as Natsu began to breathe heavily making everyone sigh in relief.

"Th-Thanks. What was that thing he used on me?"Natsu opened his eyes and sat up looking seriously at Shotaro making him look just as serious.

"Death Freeze, it unleashes blast of cold wind that enters the lungs and freezes them unless they're thawed out within ten minutes where then the effects of someone needing CPR kicked in."

"How do you know this?"

"I was hit with it not too long ago and Ryu had to do the same thing to me."

"You guys have some explaining to do and I say you start it off."Makarov jumped onto Natsu's bed and looked at Shotaro making him nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where to start? I guess from the beginning."Shotaro looked out the window and at his bandaged arm before clenching a fist."Ryu and I were living on the other side of Fiore in a small town where everyday some type of petty crime happened so we acted like Vigilantes stopping them until two weeks ago when we were getting groceries Lucifer attacked. He demolished buildings, shops, homes, sliced people in half with one attack."He let out a deep breath hearing sounds of buildings falling and people screaming in his head."When we fought him, he did the same thing to me as he did to you Natsu. He took the chance of Ryu trying to save my life to escape. When he did he left behind a piece of paper by mistake from one of his lackeys telling us where he was so we went after him for revenge. We found him in a hidden kingdom where hundreds...no thousands of Dark Angels were cheering for him as he sat on a throne over looking all of them. We decided we needed to stop him when he said he was going after Fairy Tail first. At first we were reluctant until we found a Sorcerer's Weekly where we saw Lucy and saw that she was a part of this guild making the first thought in my head be we need to stop Lucifer from arriving here and attacking all of you especially Lucy."The last part of his story made Lucy blush while Makarov looked at him with anger visible.

"And now we know he plans to unleash the World Eater."

"Another reason we need to stop him."

"Excuse me Master what's the World Eater?"Wendy looked confused at the Guild Master making him sigh and look up.

"It's hard to describe...but in the time before Zeref...before Guilds even the Council were formed...there was a creature who was supposedly not from this world."Everybody but the elders and Shotaro began to picture what Makarov began to say making shivers go down their spine.

"From Edolas?"

"No...from the spaces in between the worlds."

"It came to Earthland to devour everything until it was satisfied, the first Wizard Saint Merlin knew about this threat and decided to deal with it on his own. Legend has it they fought for forty days and forty nights as it ate all of Merlin's attacks. Merlin unleashed a final attack overflowing the beast with magic turning it into a small artifact in the shape of an orb hidden far away."Shotaro put his hands near each other making small figures made of smoke appear in between them. Wendy and Natsu looked in awe as he told the story with the figures reenacting what he was saying. They jumped back as the human like figure shot a ball at the Octopus shaped figure making it explode and become a small ball.

"Then that means!"Lucy realized what they were about to say making fear evident in her eyes making Makarov, Porlyusica, and Shotaro nod.

"Lucifer has found it."The seriousness in the trio's eyes made everyone jump up in fear and picture the bad ending they need to stop.

* * *

"You think Flame Brain's going to be okay?"Gray and Erza sat at the bar worrying about their teammate as Juvia watched furious in the distance.

"He will I'm sure of it."Erza put a hand on

"If my little brother can remember how to fix Death Freeze."The two turned to see Ryu waiting impatiently for Shotaro making Erza chuckle."What's so funny?"

"You act like a tough guy but you're not, you actually seem like a nice guy."Erza explained what made her laugh making Ryu look at her angry.

"That was a long time ago."

"There's no need to be so defensive."Erza stood up and walked towards the boy making a vein visible on his forehead."Come on relax."

"Look stay away from me, if you cause something to piss me off it won't be my fault if you get hurt."

"I highly doubt that."Erza was standing directly in front of Ryu making him ball a fist making the cracking of his knuckles resonate through the entire Guild.

"Ryu! Calm down!"The two looked up to see Shotaro glaring at his older brother making him unclench his fist.

"I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS-"

"One of these days what?"Erza looked back and forth between the brothers and noticed that Shotaro's glare was actually making Ryu give up in defeat.

"I haven't seen that from this perspective."

"Well everyone we should thank Shotaro and Ryu for what they've done for us today. From fighting Lucifer to saving Natsu's life, we owe them a debt."Makarov jumped on the railing in front of Shotaro making the Guild quiet down."Now are you two going to be on your way?"Makarov looked at the brothers making Ryu begin to talk and Shotaro look at Lucy making her expression change to a sad one.

* * *

"SO COOL!"A younger Lucy, Ryu, Shotaro, and a brown haired boy resembling the brothers were in a park having fun with the brown haired boy making an Eagle out of a bright yellow light and made it fly around and perch itself on Lucy's shoulder."IT'S SO PRETTY!"Lucy pet the Eagle's head making it screech like a real one and actually enjoy what the young Heartfilia was doing to it.

"Yeah it is."

"Come on Sho grab it."

"N-No thanks."

"Come on please. Kaito made it for all of us to play."

"I said no thank you."

"Oh come on, you gotta."Lucy was holding the Eagle to Shotaro's face making him step back nervously.

* * *

"This is so amazing!"A slightly older Lucy and Shotaro were flying in the air on a smoke cloud with the boy struggling to keep it intact."It looks so amazing up here."

"I-I know..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Luce I'm fine."Shotaro gritted his teeth and kept his focus on keeping them in the air. But he lost his focus getting a peck on the cheek from Lucy making the smoke cloud break and send the two falling into a lake below them."Sorry about that!"

* * *

"Sho? Ryu?"Lucy walked up to Shotaro and Ryu shortly after the Funeral while Ryu had his eyes closed silently crying and his little brother was trembling holding his now bandaged arm looking at the Tombstones.

"Lucy?"

"If you guys need anything."Lucy was interrupted by Shotaro hugging her letting tears begin to flow. She returned the hug holding him tightly smiling.

"All I need is my Best Friend."

"I'm always here for you if you're there for me."

* * *

"I guess we should-"

"Stay."Ryu was shocked hearing what his brother said making Lucy's expression change to a smile with a slight blush."We said we'd come to protect Lucy and stop Lucifer. We never said for how long but that doesn't mean we leave after one fight. Either way at this point we gotta tag along for the ride and help them out before we get killed for not helping them stop Lucifer."

"Fine."Erza let out a quiet sigh of relief while Lucy silently cheered making Shotaro turn his head and smile at her.

"I appreciate what you did for Natsu and I think you two will a perfect addition to our family."Makarov looked at Shotaro who nodded back smiling.

"Good to be in a family again."

"It is, no matter what happens: we'll be there for you two."

"Thank you...Master."


	3. Chapter 3

"So this place is yours?"Lucy walked into Shotaro and Ryu's apartment helping them carry boxes and set them down.

"Yeah it'll do for now."Ryu walked into his room making Shotaro and Lucy laugh a little.

"He's just mad that we have to stay and see Erza more."

"I can tell, I think she likes having him around."

"After a few days? I really need your skills for this stuff."Shotaro and Lucy grabbed a few more boxes and set them down inside.

"So where did Mira put your Guild Mark?"Shotaro lifted up his shirt revealing his Red Guild mark on his chest making Lucy smile. But when he put it back down and began to put stuff in his room, Lucy began to blush and hyperventilate.

"He...He's ripped..."

"Why were you upset when we showed up?"Lucy looked up to see Ryu cracking his neck making her sigh.

"You can see through that?"

"Of course, we got there before Lucifer froze time and that's when I threw my attack. I actually planned on hitting pinky for being the one to make you sad but Lucifer got in the way: so win-win. But why were you upset?"

"Natsu kicked me off the team, but how did you notice I was upset?"

"Sho was always a little upset and it became obvious whenever he hid it. You two are almost the same remember?"

"No. Nonono. No. He was always different than me, if anybody was like me it was Kaito."

"Kaito wasn't small and annoying."

"HEY!"

"I HEARD THAT!"Shotaro popped his head out the door and glared at Ryu making him chuckle as Lucy had her cheeks puffed doing the same thing.

"But hey you're off their team, you're off their team. You got us, you've been like my baby sister anyway so it won't be different if we form one."Ryu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder making her smile and hug him surprising the boy."Whoa that was-"

"What you haven't been hugged before?"

"No...it just reminded me of the way our mom used to hug me."

"Sorry, well you gotta unpack later. Master said he needs us there as soon as possible."Lucy ran into Shotaro's room and pulled him out and grabbed Ryu running out the door and started heading towards the Guild.

* * *

"So what are we waiting for? We can handle this right?"Team Natsu stood in Makarov's office as the elderly Guild Master was looking over a request.

"We're here!"The three ran in breathing heavily making Erza smile seeing Ryu.

"Finally, well I asked for some favors and I found a location where Lucifer may be headed."Makarov jumped off his desk and led the two teams outside his office and to the S-class mission board. He grabbed a chair and jumped on it pointing at a request on the board."This mission to go in a deadly catacomb to get a royal artifact, that's where he's headed. One of my contacts said he saw a group of people with black wings in the sky headed to this location. Now normally I would only give this to Erza since none of you are near being S-Class mages, but it seems that I'll turn my head the other way considering the danger."

"YES ALRIGHT!"Natsu cheered in the air making Lisanna smile while Shotaro felt a sharp pain in his bandaged arm making him grip it in pain.

"Oh and I heard the three of you are a team now is that correct?"Makarov looked at the tired three making them nod putting a smile on his face."Well what's your team name so I can officially put you down as a team."

"Name?"

"Uh..."

"Hellsmoke."Lucy and Shotaro looked at Ryu in surprise at the name he thought of.

"I like it."

"Me too."

"Alright, Team Natsu, Team Hellsmoke, go and see what he's up to."

* * *

"I hate trains..."Natsu sat ready to vomit on the train to their destination making Lisanna try to make him drink water while Lucy was laughing at the scene.

"Wait from I saw you're a Dragon Slayer right Shotaro?"Gray, Erza, Ryu, and Shotaro sat talking until Erza and Gray noticed the lack of motion sickness from Shotaro.

"Yeah I am."

"So why aren't you sick right now?"

"I found a trick to avoid it, I'm actually an inch in the air right now."

"How?"

"I have a small smoke cloud holding me up."

"I feel a bit sick right now."Ryu looked out the window and blinked gulping.

"What's wrong?"Gray was surprised in the worry in his red haired teammate's voice as she looked at Ryu.

"He's a Dragon Slayer too."Lucy and Lisanna looked the same way Erza and Gray did hearing what Shotaro just said."Hell Dragon Slayer to be specific. We found a Lacrima and he accidentally ate it one night during dinner."

"What kind of idiot doesn't know the difference between a rock and food?"Gray's comment earned him a crimson fireball to the face making Lucy run to him and put the fire on his clothes out.

"It was next to the bread...I was in pure ecstasy until when I swallowed it, it got caught in my throat."

"I can imagine the pain."

"I couldn't even feel any pain, all I felt was a huge rock stuck in my throat. Next day I'm brushing my teeth and I set our sink on fire."

"So where are we headed?"Shotaro went upside down beginning to think making Erza pull out the job request.

"Carson Village, underneath it is the catacomb where a royal artifact of an ancient Royal family is."

"You think the artifact is what chicken boy is after?"

"Usually it's the thing that isn't obvious."

"We'll see when we get there."Everyone turned away watching Ryu open a window and vomit his fire making them shiver with disgust.

* * *

"Finally..."The group walked towards a small village with Ryu and Natsu taking deep breaths making the others chuckle.

"How do we get down there anyway?"Gray looked down at the ground making the others wonder the same thing. But before they could keep walking, the Ice mage was hit in the chest by something flying into him. When he opened his eyes he saw a blue haired female Dark Angel making Shotaro and Natsu get ready to fight."What the?"

"SMOKE/FIRE DRAGON'S-"The two were stopped by Ryu and Erza as Gray nodded at them.

"GO I GOT THIS!"

"Right! Hold on!"Erza and Ryu clenched their fists and punched the ground making it cave in and send the rest of them falling into the ground.

"THE HELL!"

"Sorry but it's playtime!"Gray put his hands on the Dark Angel making her begin to freeze. She then released him making him jump back taking off his clothes.

"Well someone's excited."The Dark Angel smiled seeing how serious Gray was about to make the fight."My name's Mari, and King Lucifer asked me to kill you."Mari shook her body making the pieces of ice on her break off and flew at Gray who had his hands ready to cast an attack."TWISTER!"

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"Gray formed a barrier made of ice in front of himself protecting himself from a small twister shot at him by Mari and charged at her immediately."ICE MAKE: SWORD!In his hand formed a sword made of ice and tried to slash the Dark Angel making her jump up.

"WIND SLASHER!"Mari flew up and her wings made an X shape sending an x shaped blast of wind at Gray.

'It's just like our first fight with Lucifer, she's using almost the exact attacks but they seem weaker.'Gray braced himself and was sent back by the attack hitting him and shattering his weapon.'But I have an idea. If I'm certain she's near.'Gray stood ready to take more attacks as Mari kept firing attacks at him sending him flying backwards covered in cuts.'Come on Juvia...'

"DISAPPEAR! WIND-"

"WATER NEBULA!"Mari was hit down by two columns of water ramming into her. She opened her eyes to see an angry Juvia standing in front of Gray.

"I was waiting Juvia."

"You-You were waiting for Juvia?"Juvia turned and blushed with hearts in her eyes hearing what Gray said before his smile left seeing Mari ready an attack.

"JUVIA!"

"WIND BLAST!"Mari clapped her hands making her wings do the same and fire an orb of wind at the Water Mage making her turn and brace herself. The Dark Angel's eyes widened seeing Juvia turn into water and her attack just go inside her and dissipate.

"That tickled Juvia a little bit."

"WHAT ARE YOU!"

"GRAY'S SOULMATE!"

"NO YOU AREN'T!"Gray facepalmed blushing before standing back up."I hope the others are alright."

* * *

"God damn...warn us next time please."Lisanna groaned with her hands on her back while everyone else cracked a part of their body. They looked around and saw they were in the Catacombs and began to run."So where are we going?"

"I can smell bird boy from here!"Natsu's fists were covered in fire as Shotaro's pupils began to glow red with his eyes covered in smoke as they ran ahead of the others.

"Me too!"The two were met by a boulder hitting them making Natsu break it apart by punching it and looked forward to see a Dark Angel with two floating boulders next to him."Go ahead! It's been a while since I fought this serious."Shotaro put on his goggles making only his pupils visible as he raised his sleeve showing clips on his bandages.

"Sho-"

"GO!"

He slowly unclipped each until all of them were and took off the bandages over his hand making it be covered in smoke. He turned to face the others making them run ahead of him making the Dark Angel throw a boulder at them, especially Lucy who was running behind them. It broke apart being hit with a ball of smoke making the Dark Angel glare at Shotaro.

"So you going to be brave kid?"

"The brave one here is you. You're about to fight me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Time for introductions...I'm Rocco. And you're about to be crushed."Rocco threw a boulder at Shotaro expecting him to be hit like before. But instead it was hit into the wall by the Smoke Dragon Slayer simply hitting it away with his arm."Wh-What?"

"That was weak, are you trying?"

"THEN TASTE THIS! EARTH COCOON!"The walls next to Shotaro broke off and smashed him as Rocco slammed his hand arms together. He began to laugh maniacally not seeing his opponent try to escape. But he stopped and fell backwards seeing smoke come out of the spaces in the rocks and form a bored Shotaro with his glowing eyes still visible from his goggles.

"I asked if you were trying. This'll only take a second then."He clenched a fist making both of his arms be covered in smoke with an evil smirk on his face.

"S-Stay away."

"Smoke Dragon's..."

* * *

"I hope Sho's alright."Lisanna turned around hearing a roar followed by a scream making the others do the same.

"I hope the other guy's alive."

"What does that mean?"

"There's a reason he only did defensive magic: His offensive magic is too strong filled from his negative feelings from all those years ago."

"I'm going back."

"Why? I'm right here."Lucy turned around to see Shotaro behind her making her scream in fear and surprise.

"Where's the other guy?"

"Jammed in the wall barely alive. I went easy on the guy give me a break, idiot tried to crush me so I did the same to him."Ryu's jaw went agape seeing the evil smirk on his brother's face while the others were in complete shock.

"Why are you..."

"What can I say, he was a brave trooper. But we have an even tougher fight ahead this way."

* * *

"...Magna Cannon."Shotaro raised his arms and roared sending blasts of smoke into Rocco sending him crashing in the wall. He walked up to him making the Dark Angel scream in fear."Be quiet and listen: you tried to hurt Luce so you deserve this. Tell me who's ahead of this or else if she, my brother, or my friends get hurt, I'm going to grab those rocks: break your every limb, and make you feel their same pain times two."

"Th-there's Victor who uses Ice Magic, Orion who uses Requip magic, and the twins the boy Blake who uses Time Magic and the girl Morgan who uses Disappearing magic. After that is King Lucifer."

"Thanks, now take a breather."Shotaro began to walk away after slamming Rocco's head on the wall before turning into smoke.

* * *

"So an Ice Mage is near here?"

'He interrogated someone like that?! DO I HAVE A TYPE FOR THESE GUYS!'Lucy thought about how Shotaro interrogated Rocco and shook her head trying to forget it.

"I'm impressed, no wonder Ryu's scared of you."Everybody but Erza was shocked at what she just said annoying Ryu.

"HE WOULD BE SCARED OF ME! BUT I JUST DECIDE TO LET HIM!"

"Ryu."Everybody laughed seeing Ryu calm down and turn away sweat dropping seeing his little brother turn his head to look at him."Let's go, Lucifer is pretty far so we can't waste time or else by the time we get out of here: he could have the World Eater ready to kill us."

"Got it."

* * *

"How the hell do they build these things?"The group walked on a bridge over an abyss making Ryu look down and spit a piece of fire down it. To mess around Natsu did the same earning a slap from Lisanna.

"Flying?"

"JUST LIKE YOU WILL BE!"

"WHAT HE SAID!"The group looked up to see a white haired Dark Angel covered in armor like Erza's and a light blue haired Dark Angel with arms made of ice.

"Victor and Orion. I got these guy-"

"We have it idiot."Ryu kicked Shotaro hard enough he went to the other side of the bridge followed by Erza throwing the other three.

"Time to see your magic."

"Time to see how strong you are."

"Let's go."Lucy helped Shotaro up and the four of them began to run as Ryu and Erza jumped up and onto a ledge on the wall facing Victor and Orion.

"Well the power couple is brave enough huh bro?"

"I guess so."Orion raised his hand making a silver magic circle appear and pulled out a sword from it.

"Erza you handle frozen chicken over there. I got that copycat."Ryu cracked his knuckles and his chain appeared in his hand. He whipped it at Orion only for Victor to block it with his arm and freeze it."WHAT THE HELL!"

"His ice must be colder than Gray's."Erza noticed what was going on before seeing the ice beginning to form on Ryu's arm."REQUIP!"

"LIKE I'LL LET YOU!"Orion threw his weapon at the glowing Erza making Ryu raise his freezing hand to it. It along with the ice shattered leaving Ryu's hand covered in fire making him chuckle.

"Bring it."

"You need help?"Erza finished requiping into her Flame Empress armor as Ryu was covered in his fire. Her smile was met with Ryu's who turned to face their opponents.

"I got your back if you got mine."

"Then let's go!"Erza grabbed Ryu's arm and flew towards the two.

"FROZEN STREAM!"Victor flew in front of Orion and fired a stream of ice at the two making Ryu jump in front of it with his cheeks puffing up.

"HELL DRAGON'S ROAR!"Ryu fired a flamethrower of his fire at the attack making them clash. Erza let out a small smile seeing Ryu's attack overpower Victor's and hit him into the wall."ERZA!"

"Got it!"Erza caught Ryu in time and threw him into the ceiling. As he neared it he kicked his feet in to it staying in place as Erza flew towards Orion with her sword covered in fire.

"Looks like we got a good team on our hands. REQUIP!"Orion began to glow silver making Victor fly in front of him and grab Erza's sword freezing it.

"HEY FROSTY!"Victor looked up to see a volley of fireballs headed his way and began to block each by punching them."HELL DRAGON'S FIRE STORM!"

"Victor fight him! I got feisty over here."Victor flew towards Ryu as Orion finished glowing wearing a red male version of Erza's Heaven's Wheel armor."I know you have the Heaven's Wheel so meet the Hell's Wheel armor. DESTROY MY BLADES!"Orion snapped his fingers making red swords appear around him and fire at Erza giving her not time to block and was hit dead on with a sword stabbing her shocking Ryu.

"ERZA!"

* * *

"WATER NEBULA!"Juvia kept firing her Water Nebula at Mari hitting her each time making her hit the ground.

"All I gotta do is fly into the sky. W-WHAT?!"Mari tried to fly up but her wings were soaked surprising Gray while Juvia smirked.

"I know how that works. If feathered wings that aren't meant for water are soaked, you can't fly. And each time Juvia's attack hit, you lost some feathers."Juvia walked towards the now scared Mari before Gray stopped her.

"Let her be, we'll take her back to the guild for safe keeping if Lucifer is how I think he is."Gray raised his hand at the Dark Angel freezing her before walking up to Juvia.

"Alright whatever you say."

"Come on, the others are in trouble."Gray and Juvia ran and jumped into the hole Erza and Ryu made earlier leaving Mari there frozen.

* * *

"We have the twins left then Lucifer."The four kept running beginning to breath heavily until they reached a fork in the road heading two ways."Lucy let's go."

"Lisanna you're with me."

"Sorry but no."The two girls pushed the boys next to each other and began to walk towards the path on the right."You two boys are strong and scary, no matter who you run into you can fight them. So good luck!"

"Well I guess that's smart. You can benefit from the embers from my smoke and I can from the smoke your fire causes."Shotaro and Natsu sighed and began to walk towards the path on the left ready to fight whoever they run into.


	5. Chapter 5

"ERZA!"Ryu jumped from the ceiling and went towards Erza as she fell turning back to normal with the sword in her chest. Before he could catch her, Victor flew into him sending him into the wall beginning to freeze."Er...za..."

"You want to save your girlfriend? Go ahead, if you can get out of that ice."Victor and Orion flew in front of Ryu chuckling as he was close to freezing completely with the ice about to cover his left eye. He closed it beginning to remember a tragic memory.

* * *

"RYU HELP ME!"A young Shotaro was screaming in pain as his arm was covered in debris with a bit of crimson fire barely holding it up while Ryu ran to him. Ryu barely managed to lift the rubble up and held his little brother tightly beginning to cry as he wrapped his jacket around his arm.

"Sho...I'm so sorry..."He looked up seeing the silhouette of a dragon and saw a pointed tail heading towards him. He held Shotaro tighter ready to die until he felt blood splatter on his face and opened his eyes to see the tail inches from them with a body on it."No...KAITO!"

* * *

'I could've saved Sho's arm...I could've gotten out of the way...Kaito would still be alive...BUT I CAN STILL SAVE ERZA!'Ryu let a tear fall from his eye before opening it making the ice begin to crack.

"No-No way. THAT THING SHOULD BE FREEZING COLD, NOTHING SHOULD BE ABLE TO MELT IT OR TOUCH IT WITHOUT DYING FROM THE COLD!"

"THEN I'M NOTHING!"Ryu roared covered in his fire making the ice shatter and hit the Dark Angels' heads making their vision blurry. He flew past them and caught Erza while she was still in sight and crashed into the wall holding her.

"R-Ryu..."

"I gotcha, I'm not letting someone close to me get hurt again."Ryu's feet were covered in his fire and jumped up and began to run up the wall.

"How can you-"

"Don't talk or stress yourself too much."Ryu kicked the wall making it cave in and set Erza down before pulling out the sword making her yell in pain."Sorry. I'll fix this right up."Erza smiled weakly putting her hand on the wound making some fire go inside and begin to quickly heal her.

"How can you do this?"

"My fire is deadly but anything if used correctly can help in any situation. There."Erza sat up and felt no trace of her stab wound and looked at Ryu in surprise.

"Wow thank you."

"Let's go. You take Frosty the Snowman and I'll handle that wannabe."Ryu jumped towards Orion making Victor get in his way. But before he could touch him, Ryu kicked his head and used him as a boost and punched Orion hard and jumped back onto the bridge."YOU WANT TO HURT ERZA YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"

"FINE THEN LOVER BOY! CHOP HIM UP MY BLADES!"

"HELL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Ryu jumped up as Orion launched his swords at him and disintegrated them and landed back on the bridge cracking his neck. He began to laugh looking at the anger now evident in Orion's eyes.

"THAT ALL YOU GOT CHICKEN BOY?!"

"WHY YOU...REQUIP!"Orion landed on the bridge glowing silver and when he stood up, he was wearing a red colored knight armor with a red shield and red sword covered in fire."My strongest armor, Hellcalibur."

"Your armors were forged in hell?"

"Of course."

"Yours may be from Hell...but the the power of the Hell Dragon Slayer is stronger. LET ME SHOW YOU! HELL DRAGON'S BITE STRIKE!"

"HELL SHIELD!"

Ryu ran at Orion with his fist covered in fire in the shape of a dragon's head making him hold a glowing red shield in his way. He braced himself as he punched the shield making a huge resonating sound hurting their ears.

"ORION!"Victor flew at the clashing two but was punched by Erza in her Heaven's wheel armor sending him into the wall.

"Good to see you up and figh-"Ryu looked up to see Erza in her armor but began to blush at the sight of her making him lose focus.

"PAY ATTENTION ASSHOLE!"Orion bashed the Hell Dragon Slayer with his shield making him stagger back.

"He's right, I gotta focus. HELL DRAGON'S FIRE STORM!"

"HELL BLADE!"

Ryu began to shoot his fireballs at Orion making his sword glow red and slash each and everyone of them. When he did, Ryu punched him hard sending him to the end of the bridge.

"Why you!"

"Time to knock you out jackass."

"BRING IT! HELLCALIBUR!"Orion slashed the floor of the bridge with a slash made of fire sending it Ryu's way making an explosion when it 'hit' him."I GOT HIM! I ACTUALLY GOT HIM!"

"You think so?"Orion looked up and saw Ryu glowing red covered in his fire in the air and dove his way."I-I can't defend that..."

"HELL DRAGON'S SUPREME FLIGHT!"Orion was hit dead on by Ryu's attack sending him falling unconscious into the abyss with his armor breaking.

"FROZEN ATMOSPHERE!"Erza braced herself as Victor had a blue sphere surrounding him and watched it expand and try to catch her. She flew backwards until the sphere reached its maximum size and made her swords appear.

"GO MY BLADES!"Erza's swords went through the sphere freezing them until they reached Victor cutting his body making him chuckle.

"What's that going to do?"

"Hey Frosty! You said yourself your ice is so cold nothing can melt it or touch it without dying right?"

"Yeah? My blood!"Victor looked at all his cuts and watched the inside of them freeze and every part of his body began to as well.

"Every Mage should know, know how to use your magic or else it can be used against you."Erza and Ryu went to the entrance their friends went through watching Victor freeze completely and fall like his ally.

"Nice job Erza."

"Th-Thanks Ryu."

* * *

"This is taking forever."Lisanna and Lucy were whining as they kept walking down the path until they entered an empty room. They began to look around in surprise of what way they took until two blonde Dark Angels, a boy and a girl appeared eating making them gulp.

'We got the twins...'Lucy began to sweatdrop as she and Lisanna were thinking the same thing.'...then that means...'

* * *

"I know that bad smell."Both the Dragon Slayers sniffed the air and began to run towards the light in front of them until they entered a tomb like chamber with Lucifer standing in front of them.

"Hello boys."

"LUCIFER!"


	6. Chapter 6

"How have you two been?"Lucifer walked towards the two Dragon Slayers making them growl in anger.

"What are you after here?"

"I already have it. The eye of the world."Lucifer took out a purple gem and held it up to the two making them gulp at the name.

"Let me guess? You use it to summon the World Eater?"

"So you aren't as stupid as they say."

"WHO SAID THAT!"Shotaro held Natsu back as he tried to attack Lucifer who stood laughing.

"You're an ignorant fool you know that? Actually, an about to be buried alive ignorant fool."Lucifer flew up and out of the chamber and through the dirt and rock above them. Before Natsu and Shotaro could follow, the dirt began to fill up the chamber and covered the two.

* * *

"Try the butter on the bread."Blake handed Morgan a piece of butter making her put it on her food and eat it.

"Uh excuse me? Are you Blake and Morgan?"

"Yep!"

"Can you help us? We're from Fairy Tail and we heard you're going to attack us."

"Who said that? We're just here to eat, if you need help taking out that dirtbag, we'll be glad to if you have food."

"We were lucky."

* * *

"Guys!"Erza and Ryu ran up to the four happily before noticing the twins."W-WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!"

"They actually hate Lucifer and they're going to help us out. Where's Gray?"

"Right here, I got a Dark Angel on the surface thanks to Juvia."Gray and Juvia walked up to them making them all sigh and begin to leave until Lucy and Lisanna noticed something important.

"WHERE'S NATSU AND SHO?!"

"Which way did they go?"

"That way."The group ran the way Shotaro and Natsu did until they ran into a wall.

"A wall?"Erza touched the wall making some of it come down to reveal itself to actually be dirt."Dirt? Oh no."Erza began to punch the dirt rapidly until it came down like a river and from it Shotaro and Natsu were trying to breath and coughing up dirt.

"NATSU!"

"SHO!"

* * *

"This is the way we came in right?"Gray had Natsu on his back while Ryu had Shotaro on his as they walked over a bridge Gray made of ice to replace the one destroyed by Ryu and Orion. They walked by the still unconscious Rocco making the girls except Erza go wide eyed and wince. But when they neared the way they came in, they saw the hole had been covered up shocking them.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Lucy can't you summon Virgo to dig us up?"

"Virgo? I'm pretty sure all of us are virgins. Well maybe not Erza."Ryu was confused and snickered making Erza furious while the others stepped back.

"The lady with the red hair is scary."Morgan hid behind Juvia who hid behind Gray as Erza's hair began to rise up from her anger.

"WHY YOU!"Erza began to swing at Ryu making him put his little brother and begin to dodge. Everybody watching braced themselves as the Requip Mage was swinging at her fellow Guild Member hitting a wall making the area around them shake. But they realized what Ryu was doing as he jumped into the air and held onto the object covering their entrance and only exit. He moved out of the way just in time making Erza break through it and go back on the surface.

"Smart Ryu!"

"Thanks."Ryu rubbed his head sheepishly until he forgot about Erza who jumped back in and punched him hard into the ground.

* * *

"I hope they're alright."Lisanna looked behind her seat as they sat on the train and looked at the barely breathing Dragon Slayers.

"I checked their heartbeats and their mouths and noses, they're alive. Just really hurt from having so much dirt piled on them."Morgan reassured Lisanna making her sigh before looking at Ryu who had his head tilted up with a bloody napkin on his nose."Although his nose in busted."

"I help us but I still turn out looking worse than Natsu on a daily basis."Ryu glared at Erza who simply sat calmly in her seat eating a slice of Strawberry Cake.

"You tested my patience."

"If I really wanted to piss you off I would've done so already."Ryu pointed at Erza with his hand covered in fire before Gray handed him a piece of ice to put under the napkin.

"So Lucifer escaped with Mari?"

"I guess he forgot about us. Thank god."Blake stretched out and fell right to sleep making his wings spread and hit Gray and Juvia in the head.

* * *

"WE'RE BACK!"The group entered the guild making everyone greet them until they saw the three Dragon Slayers making them begin to murmur.

"What happened to you guys?'

"Lucifer tried to bury Natsu and Sho underground. And Erza broke my nose when I helped us escape. We also have some Dark Angels on our side. Now if you excuse me, I have to go get my nose fixed and drop these two off."Ryu summarized what happened to Mira and took Shotaro to the Clinic followed by Lisanna carrying Natsu on her back.

"You broke his nose?"Mira looked in surprise as Lucy and Erza sat down at the bar while Gray and Juvia took Blake and Morgan to Makarov's office and handed Erza a slice of her Strawberry Cake and Lucy some iced tea.

"Why does that matter?"

"Because usually women in love don't break a guy like Ryu's nose."Erza began to choke while Lucy spit out the tea she had in her mouth hearing what Mira just said.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT MIRA YOU KNOW I LOVE JELLAL!"

"Sure and Lucy loves Natsu not Sho."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"AW DAMN IT!"

"Calm down please, I can fix it but the pain of your nose going back together is going to be excruciating."Wendy's hands began to glow as she put them on Ryu's nose making it crack and him yell in pain.

"Can you shut him up when you do that?"Lisanna was covering her ears sitting next to Natsu's bed as his head was wrapped in bandages and his arm in a cast while Shotaro looked the same in his.

"Sorry I can't!"

"THAT HURTS MORE THAN WHEN ERZA BROKE IT!"Wendy took off her hands making Ryu's nose stop bleeding and go back into its original shape."God I make one comment to help us out and she busts my nose."


	7. Chapter 7

"Glad to see you two are awake."Erza walked into the Infirmary and gave a small smile at the bed ridden Dragon Slayers.

"Not that good for us. Next time we see him I'm going to turn him into ash!"Natsu roared in pure anger making fire shoot out of his mouth thinking about what happened.

"Natsu's right, we should've been quicker instead of letting Lucifer bury us like plants."Shotaro sighed and covered his face with his pillow while Natsu tried to get out of his bed to go pick a fight.

"I'M GOING TO FIND HIM AND HAVE CHICKEN FOR DINNER!"

"Cannibal."

"SHUT UP!"Natsu glared at the lump in the bed next to his before running for the door. As he neared it, his face was met with Erza's breastplate making him fall to the floor in pain.

"You won't be going anywhere. You either Shotaro."

"I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Master said you two need bed rest while he goes with Blake and Morgan to research the Eye of the World."Erza threw Natsu back on his bed as Ryu walked in. She glanced at him before leaving making a vein become visible in his forehead.

"Hey Little Brother how you feeling?"

"Like someone threw me in a rock slide."

"So that means you're good?"

"Yes the excruciating pain in my chest means I'm okay."

* * *

"Did you talk to Ryu?"Mira saw Erza walking towards her and dragged her away so no one could hear their conversation.

"I saw him."

"That's not what I asked. Did. You. Erza Scarlet. Talk. To. Ryu."

"What's so important about me talking to him? He's a jerk anyway."

"Erza it's obvious you're in love with him. Don't lie to me."

"No I'm not, I told you Jellal has my heart."

"HAD. You've liked him since they got here."

"Prove it."

"Oh look Ryu's taking his shirt off."Mira looked past Erza making her turn around blushing. When she realized the trick she turned back around and sent Mira a Death Glare while she giggled."Proof enough for you?"

"Shut up."

"But he is coming this way."Mira pointed at Ryu who was walking towards them fixing his jacket.

"Mira I need to do this job."Ryu held up a Job Request to Mira who nodded and stamped it before leaving the Guild in a rush.

"See he doesn't have time for us."

"Or maybe he's trying to avoid you for a reason."

"And what would that be?"

* * *

"Kill a few monsters? I can do that in my sleep."Ryu walked towards the Train Station reading his Job Request with a backpack over his shoulder. He made it just in time and boarded his train and sat down trying to get his mind off his Motion Sickness and Erza.

* * *

"Sho I have a favor to ask."Mira walked into the Infirmary and looked at the reading Smoke Dragon Slayer while Natsu was fast asleep. She quietly walked over to Shotaro and began to whisper in his ear."Do you know if Ryu likes Erza?"

"Why?"

"Just answer it for me please."

"He said when we first met her: Damn she's hot."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Huh?"Ryu fell off his seat waking up as the train came to a sudden stop. He looked up to see a Dark Angel wearing a red robe with a hood covering his eyes looking around with a hole in the ceiling.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU IS RYU KENZAKI! TELL ME OR I BLOW THIS SHIT SKY HIGH!"All the passengers looked scared as a crew member was punched with his fist going through his chest. Ryu stood up and glared at his opponent who growled clenching a fist.

"Can I help you?"

"You fought someone called Orion correct?"

"Fought and knocked his ass out."

"Great."Ryu braced himself as the Dark Angel flew to him and punched him hard enough to send him flying through each car until he was behind the train."SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BABY BROTHER!"The Dark Angel flew out of the train and kicked it forward making it move again until it was just the two of them on the railroad with nothing but a Lizard trying to run away watching.

"Orion was your brother?"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR BROTHER FEEL THE SAME PAIN I DO!"The mention of Shotaro made Ryu furious causing him to be covered in fire.

"YOU TRY HURTING HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"The two ran and punched each other with all their strength in their heads making the shock wave crack the ground near them. But Orion's brother was stronger than Ryu and pushed him back with his feet digging into the ground breaking the wood on the railroad.

'Damn it that was strong.'Ryu wiped blood from the side of his mouth before puffing up his cheeks."HELL DRAGON'S ROAR!"He fired his breath attack at his opponent making him fly up dodging it making him laugh.

"Is that all you got? I'm surprised you killed my baby brother. Unless that red haired slut did most of the work."His laugh was stopped by an uppercut followed by a punch in the chest sending him to the ground. He looked up to see Ryu even angrier with only the white of his eyes visible."What the?"

"You can hurt me. You can threaten to kill me. But when you talk about my friends. My guild. ABOUT MY BROTHER! ABOUT ERZA! THAT'S WHEN I'M ANGRY! I'M GOING TO PLUCK YOUR FEATHERS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!"Ryu roared making a column of fire surround him and go in the air pushing away the clouds.

"What the fuck?"

"GET OVER HERE!"Ryu's chain formed in his hand and he threw it at Orion's brother making it wrap around his neck. He yanked the chain making him go towards him with the fire getting hotter and hotter.

* * *

"Wait Ryu actually said you were hot?"Mira, Lucy, and Erza were talking with Mira telling them what Ryu had said about the Requip Mage making her blush.

"He sure did, Shotaro said so."

"So what do we do?"

"Set them u-"

"If either of you finish that I'm going to kill you."

* * *

"Where the hell is this power coming from?"Orion's brother fell on the floor bruised and bloody while Ryu walked up to him cracking his knuckles with bloodlust in his eyes.

"Don't. Mess. With. Erza. Or. My. Brother."Ryu had an attack charging in his hands and held it up ready to throw it. But as he was lowering his arms, he was hit by a yellow light sending him flying unconscious as a familiar brown haired boy with Dark Angel Wings wearing the a yellow robe with his hood on flew down in front of him.

"You okay Caius?"The boy helped Caius up and looked at Ryu chuckling as he walked towards him.

"You just struck him down. Why?"

"He was a big part of my life. He's not anymore, you and King Lucifer are now."

"Impressive."The boy took off his hood and looked at the almost breathless Ryu clenching a fist."Kaito."


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright. I can't take this!"Natsu squirmed around in his bed before jumping off it and out of the Infirmary making Shotaro chuckle.

"Idiot."

* * *

"Just gotta stay quiet..."Natsu sneaked around the Guild looking around for Erza until he neared the door. He opened and ran out but he ran right into Gajeel angering the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"WHAT'S THE PROBLEM SALAMANDER!"

"NATSU!"He turned around to see Erza stomping towards him making him run behind Gajeel in fear.

"Give him a break..."The three looked to see Ryu limping towards the Guild making Erza stop going towards the Fire Dragon Slayer and run to him.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine...I need to see...Sho..."

* * *

"What a cliffhanger."Shotaro put his book away finishing it and began to doze off until he heard the door slam open. He opened his eyes and saw Erza and Natsu helping Ryu in making him get up and do the same."What happened? Weren't you going on a job?"

"I was...then my train was attacked..."Ryu began to explain what happened as he was put on Shotaro's bed while he clenched a fist looking at his brother's condition."I fought Orion's brother...I almost won...but something hit me pretty hard."

"Where?"

"Why?"

"WHERE DAMN IT!"Natsu and Erza were surprised at Shotaro's outburst making Ryu sigh.

"Somewhere near Horus canyon."Before he could say anything else, Shotaro broke through the window in a smoke cloud making Natsu angry.

"HEY WAIT UP!"Natsu jumped out and followed his fellow Dragon Slayer making both angry.

"Are we going to deal with that for the rest of our lives?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Damn it! They sealed it off!"Shotaro flew into a wall making him fall to the floor in pain holding his face. He looked up to see Runes similar to Fried's in front of him as Natsu caught up to him.

"What's with the rush?"Natsu fell backwards breathing heavily and looked at Shotaro who began to punch the runes furiously."I mean if they beat Ryu-"

"That's not why...it's because I know who hit him like that..."

"Who was it?"

"Only one other person knew where Ryu's weak spot was. I might as well tell you...one time my brothers got in a fight and by accident Kaito had blasted Ryu. It left a permanent weak spot where a blast like that could leave him in the condition he is. I've never gotten near that type of attack strength but..."

"Wait are you saying your brother is a zombie?!"

"I don't know...BUT I HAVE TO FIND OUT!"Shotaro punched the Runes one more time but this time he got help from Natsu surprising him."Natsu?"

"You gotta find out and I gotta admit: I like that enthusiasm! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"SMOKE DRAGON'S MAGNA CANNON!"The two punched the Runes making it shatter surprising them."H-How did we do that?"

"It isn't as strong of Fried's. SO LET'S GO!"

* * *

"Fairy Tail mages are constantly destroying this place."Construction Workers were complaining fixing the Railroad as the two Dragon Slayers snuck around in Shotaro's smoke cloud.

"Man why are we always the one to blame."

"Wait who's that?"The two looked forward to see something flying towards them. Before they could react, they were tackled by Kaito who grabbed them and threw them into a clearing."K-Kaito?"

"Hey there little brother."Kaito landed and took off his hood with a sinister smile at his little brother as Natsu stood up with his hands covered in fire.

"That's Kaito?!"

"You're a Dark Angel?"

"That's right, King Lucifer revived me and made me his General along with Caius. How's Ryu?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ZOMBIE! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"Natsu ran up to and began to swing at Kaito making him easily dodge them and kick him in retaliation.

"That's a Dragon Slayer's power?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S TALONS!"Natsu tried to drop kick Kaito who simply dodged by flying backwards."FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD EDGE!"He lunged straight from the ground and tackled Katio knocking the air out of him.

'My brother...my own brother...'Shotaro looked at the ground in pure shock not paying attention to the fight in front of him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Ring magic: AQUA MIRROR!"Kaito took out a blue ring and put it on while Natsu charged up an attack. He pressed the gem making a blue Magic Circle appear and from it, a water version of Natsu appeared and fired a water version of his attack overpowering it and soaked the Fire Dragon Slayer to the brim.

"Aw man this sucks! You mind helping?!"Natsu noticed the still Shotaro making him stand up.

"Sorry. SMOKE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Ring Magic: GUST SHIELD!"Kaito replaced his blue ring with a green one and touched it making a green Magic Circle appear. As soon as Shotaro's roar made contact with it, a blast of wind broke it apart and sent him sliding back."You're really weak you know that?"

"WE'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! Sho, why don't we try mixing our attacks?"

"Will that work?"

"We have to try, I'll use one of my strongest moves and you use one of yours."

"Got it!"Shotaro and Natsu roared making a wall of smoke and fire surround the two until they combined surprising Kaito.

"Unison Raid?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"SMOKE DRAGON'S SULFER STORM!"The combined magic accumulated into a ball of fire and smoke with balls of smoke surrounding it with the two floating next to it using their magic on their feet holding the attack."THE POWER OF MY SMOKE!"

"THE STRENGTH OF MY FIRE!"

"BLAZING SMOKE DRAGON'S..."

"BLAZING STORM!"The two threw their attack at Kaito who had no time to get a ring and was hit by the attack. The ball then engulfed him before becoming a tornado of smoke and fire making Kaito yell in pure pain. When it died down, Kaito was on the floor burned and covered in soot.

"Got him."The two landed and walked towards Kaito who chuckled and disappeared angering Shotaro."DAMN IT! FUCK! KAITO!"

* * *

"I can't wait for Natsu to get back, I have something to tell him."Lisanna, Mira, and Lucy were talking with the younger Strauss sibling excited about Natsu's return making the other two smile.

"That you love him?"

"Hey! I never said it was that!"

"We're back!"The two walked into the Guild making Lisanna run into Natsu's arms surprising both of them.

"Well well someone's lucky."Shotaro smiled and went to Lucy and Mira and began to watch the two like they were,

"I was only gone a few hours what's up?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"What is it?"

* * *

"Sorry about what I said about you not being a virgin."Ryu and Erza were talking with Ryu apologizing to her making her blush.

"I guess I should be apologizing for breaking your nose. I guess I was just overcome by so many feelings at the moment my main reaction was to hit you."

"It's fine. I would have never said that if I didn't need to."

"Ryu...I need to tell you something..."Erza looked down blushing making Ryu notice this and smile."I..."She was stopped by Ryu grabbing her and pressed his lips on hers making her return the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Uh..."Shotaro and Lucy's mouths were agape while Mira was squealing in delight from what Lisanna had just told Natsu.

"Say that again..."

"I said...I...love you..."

"FINALLY!"

"Uh what can I say? All I have to say is that I feel the same."Natsu scratched the back of his head before Lisanna hugged him and smashed her lips on his.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ryu I found hi-"Shotaro walked into the infirmary to see Ryu and Erza kissing making him quickly shut the door and walk out the door catching Lucy's attention.

"Sho wait up! Where are you going?"Lucy ran after her childhood friend as he kept walking as if that's all he needed to do.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"Shotaro's stutter was stopped by Lucy hitting the back of his head with all her force."I saw...them...kissing"

"Who? Lisanna and Natsu? We both did."

"No...my brother and Erza..."Lucy's jaw dropped hearing what he said and looked at him in shock.

"Ryu? Ryu Kenzaki? The same guy whose nose was broken by Erza, is making out with her right now?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm going home to take a shower, I need to get this whole day out of my head."

"Why because you saw two couples hook up?"

"No...Lucy..."He slowly reached and grabbed her hand and held it tightly remembering his fight a few hours ago."...Kaito's alive..."

* * *

"Wait so you're sure Kaito's alive?"Lucy and Shotaro were sitting in his and Ryu's apartment with her pacing back and forth while the Smoke Dragon Slayer was laying on the couch with a pillow over his eyes."Are you sure it wasn't a Dark Angel who looks like him?"

"Lucy! I saw it with my own eyes. So did Natsu. He used the same Magic. He had the same smug look he always had! That's my Big Brother with wings. That's my Big Brother who died."Shotaro stood up and shook Lucy vigorously not giving her a chance to speak.

"C-a-a-a-a-a-n y-o-o-u-u-u-u-u s-t-o-o-o-o-o-o-p."Shotaro stopped making Lucy clear her throat and crack her neck rubbing it in pain."I understand, but this is news to me too. I thought the same thing you two did. Was he the same in anyway?"

"No, he attacked me and Natsu and if it wasn't for us using a Unison Raid and combining our attacks, we would be worse than when we got back from trying to get the World's eyes...or dead."

"So it's Kaito."

"I'm sure of it."

"But his personality is the opposite?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"This is giving me such a headache. I have to lie down. We might as well take a small break from all this fighting, leave it to the others for like a day."Lucy laid down and began to doze off until she felt herself being lifted up and saw Shotaro was carrying her into his room.

"You want to take a nap then use my bed."He set her down on his bed before grabbing a towel and closing the door letting Lucy go back to sleep.

* * *

"Kaito..."Shotaro stood under the shower thinking about Kaito before changing the temperature from hot to cold."I'm going to kill you for this Lucifer."He growled clenching a fist thinking about what to do the next time he saw Lucifer. Would he rip his wings off and pummel him to death? Would he combine his magic with Natsu's again and destroy him? So many ideas flowed through his head until he sighed in defeat opening his hand. He closed his eyes and put his forehead on the wall letting the cold water hit and cool down his body.

* * *

"Man that was such a good sleep."Lucy yawned and stretched her arms waking up and stood up looking around for Shotaro."Sho? Sho?"She left his room and began to look around until she bumped into him and noticed all he had on was his towel.

"What's up?"

"Uhhhh...never mind I have to go home anyway. I'll see you tomorrow."

"That's cool."Lucy left the apartment still blushing and ran home. On her way there she passed Erza confusing the Requip mage making her follow her to her apartment.

* * *

"I can't believe I saw that. I can't believe I touched..."Lucy ran into her apartment hyperventilating and blushing looking even more red than Erza's hair.

"Touched what?"She turned around to see said mage in front of her door making her blush even more and fall on her bed.

"N-N-Nothing!"

"Lucy what did you do?"

"I-I-I DID NOTHING!"

"Lucy tell me."

"Fine! I ran into Shotaro."

"And what did you do afterwards? Do I need to make baby shower preparations? Ready a last-minute Bachelorette party?"

"NO! I ran into him but he was only wearing his towel and I didn't know how to react. I didn't realize I was touching his biceps and abs until he said: what's up."

"Wait so you ran here because you ran into an almost naked Sho?"

"AND?! YOU WERE KISSING RYU!"Lucy covered her mouth realizing what she just said. Just as she was about to apologize, Erza lifted her up and slammed her up on the wall furiously.

"How did you know that?"

"Sh-Sho saw it."

"and what was he doing watching us huh?!"

"BECAUSE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED RYU WAS KAITO! HE'S ALIVE!"Erza let go of Lucy hearing what she said making her breathe in deeply."Shotaro said he and Natsu fought him, he's sure it was him."

"I'm going to talk to him."Erza quickly stormed out of Lucy's apartment and began to walk furiously towards Shotaro and Ryu's.

* * *

"Yeah?"Shotaro heard knocking on the door and opened it not knowing what was about to happen. When he looked to see who his guest was, his face was met with Erza's gauntlet sending him flying onto the couch.

"SHOTARO!"

"Oh crap Erza. What did I do?"

"First: you saw Ryu and I kissing and told Lucy. Second of all: is Kaito really alive?"

"Yeah he is, he's the one who did that to Ryu. Don't tell him that he's a Dark Angel please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Think about it please. Ryu was devastated when he died. Think about how happy he'll be when he finds out he's alive. But how his expression will change when he hears the words: he attacked you, he beat you up, he's a Dark Angel."Shotaro began to explain what he wants to try to avoid making Erza think about it in her head."He's been upset since that day, we'll tell him when the time is right. But please, I'm looking out for him. And either way you had some things to hide as well. Tower of Heaven? Jellal? Simon's death?"Erza was surprised as the Smoke Dragon Slayer counted secrets she had to hide.

"How did you?"

"Mira. Lucy. Natsu. Gray. I have an entire guild to ask."

"Fine. But what do I do if I fight him?"

"Don't hesitate to kill him or at least get rid of his wings."


End file.
